Talk:Serena Patel (Earth-TRN579)
Earth-928 or Earth-3432? I didn't want to move this without permission because I'm still not very familiar with this Wiki's standards, but shouldn't this be "Serena Patel (Earth-3432)"? During the game of Shattered Dimensions, Scorpion 2099 appears, which is Kron Stone (Earth-3432) (Spider-Man 2099 even calls him out by his real name), and the Kron Stone of Earth-928 is Venom 2099. Wouldn't it be more accurate to move this article because of this? -- DragonBlade302 20:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, it should stay Earth-928. Earth-928 is the original 2099 Universe, but there are three Alternate versions of 2099: Earth-2992, Earth-6375 and Earth-3432. If you look back at Shattered Dimensions, most of the other 2099 characters are also from Earth-928 as well. --Spencerz 20:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) How would Doc Ock 2099 look like if she got infected by the zombie virus. --Sandman 2099 17:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Earth-928 is wrong. It's Earth-96099! I wonder why it took someone so long to correct you. There are actually 4 2099 universes that I can remember and according to their individual wiki pages 96099 is the only one that contains a Scorpion 2099. Even though it's still listed under it's TRN, it's under consideration to move to the official designation.William slattery (talk) 01:55, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Symbiotes Er..does anyone know how would Doctor Octopus 2099 if she got infected by the Venom symbiote and how would her personality be affected? Anyone? Answer? Please? Urgent? Sandman 2099, 2 March, 16:22 (UTC) :I personally don't even like Serena, so I don't know anything about her. I imagine whatever her personality is now would possibly be more negative and 'evil' with a symbiote. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE Serena. She is very pretty. VERY ADORABLE. And she is my favourite boss of the game. If you don't know anything about her; here are details. Real Name: Serena Patel(you already knew that, of course) Place of Birth: Transverse, USA Alligment: Bad Identity: Secret(known to me) Eductaiton: PhD in Nuclear Physics with multiple degrees in Biology and History. Nationality: American Marital Status: Single(soon she'll marry ME) Relatives: Unknown Current Alias: Doctor Octopus Universe: Earth-928(more commonly known as 2099 Universe) Affilation: Hobgoblin 2099, Scorpion 2099 and ME!! Gender: Female Height: 5 "7" Weight: 120lbs (155lbs in suit) Hair: Black(Shiny Brown to me) Eyes: Brown Unusual Features: She has six robotic arms. Origin: Serena Patel idolized Dr Otto Octavius and she thinks he killed the Heroic Age Spiderman. So she made a costume patterned after but with a few differences and declared herself THE NEW DOCTOR OCTOPUS OF THE YEAR 2099 and plotted to kill Spider-Man 2099. But she sadly failed because Spidey cheated and killed her. Do you know her age or date of birth? My opinion is that she might be in her mid-twenties or her thirties. If i'm wrong correct me. Do you know what is Serena'soutfit made out of? My opinion is metallic leather. If i'm wrong correct me. Sandman 2099, 2 March, 18:10 2011 (UTC) :So this is a character who has only appeared in the Shattered Dimensions Video Game, right? How would you know any of those things about her based on her appearance in the game? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I looked up on the "Character Bios" menu on "Bonus Gallery" on the main menu after i defeat her. Do you know how i feel every time i reach her stage? Mutant-hybrids robots ? Someone could develop here about this ? Undoniel (talk) 22:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC)